The Bathroom of Discovery
by Hikaru Koen
Summary: Based on a dream I had. JD hides in a bathroom from the Janitor and discovers he is not alone. Slash. If you don't like slash then please don't read it. No flames please. Rated M for sexual situations and mild language.


All was quite at the hospital known as Sacred Heart. It was midday; a nice breeze was flowing lazily against the trees outside. All seemed right, until now. John Dorian also known as JD was on the top floor running down a hallway with all his might. He was being chased by the notorious Janitor who worked there.

JD quickly dashed past what looked like a secret bathroom. He skidded to an abrupt stop, gazing at the white door for a quick second. There was something odd about this secret bathroom. The bathroom had a window located on the left side of the door. It had a screen, one single latch at the top, and was misted to prevent any peepers.

JD found his hand wrapped around the handle jerking it open, it wasn't locked.

JD's mind was racing.

_Great! I finally found a place to hide from that kooky Janitor. _

He slid inside of it immediately as the Janitor came around the corner pushing a floor waxer. The Janitor glanced around, trying to find his rival. His eyes caught sight of the secret, white bathroom door.

His eyes slanted, he never remembered seeing a bathroom being _there_ before. He would've known since he has ventured through this hospital more then anyone there. There was something strange about the bathroom; he couldn't put his finger on it.

The Janitor, being smarter then what he lets on; stayed outside of the bathroom waiting for JD to reappear.

Inside of the bathroom, JD was overwhelmed with a sensation of moisture. Stream was flooded within the tiny bathroom. Peering around, JD noticed a medium sized shower, a white porcelain sink with an adjoining window above it, and a toilet.

_Wait, how can there be a window above the sink? Where does that window lead to? Surely, it can't lead to outside, maybe it opens on the other side of the hallway or something._

The misted shower door opens and out steps a naked Dr. Perry Cox, JD's mentor. JD blinks several times before his mouth parts open slightly. Dr. Cox glares at him with hatred pouring out of him. Both men stare at each other for a second before Cox speaks.

"NEWBIE!? What in the hell are you doing in here?"

JD glances frantically around trying not to stare at Cox's fit, naked form.

"The Janitor is trying to KILL me!!"

Dr. Cox tries to glance out of the window, but the mist has covered it completely. He lets out a small sigh, before looking back at JD.

"Fine Newbie, poke your head out of the door and see if that psycho is still there. If he isn't I swear to God I am going to be the one who kills you, not him."

JD carefully opens the door, his hair drips profusely with water from the intense steam. Giant water droplets fall from his sleek black hair onto the cold hospital floor. He glances out, seeing the Janitor charging toward him with his trusty floor waxer.

JD slams the door; he places his back against it trying to prevent the Janitor from breaking it down.

Breathing heavily, JD turns back to Dr. Cox.

"NOW do you believe me?"

Cox lets out a light chuckle.

"You are actually afraid to get ran over by a floor waxer? You have got to be kidding me Maggie, how much of a girl are you?"

JD turns his back on his mentor, trying to open the window located next to the door.

"I am NOT afraid Perry. I just happen to not want to die by the crazy hands of the Janitor."

Dr. Cox shrugs.

"Yeah, I have seen tons of cases of tiny girls getting mauled over by floor waxers."

JD rolls his eyes at his sarcasm.

"Just help me open this window it is hard to breathe in here."

Dr. Cox steps right beside his mentor, facing the window. JD kneels down, discovering the window has a second security latch located on the bottom of it. JD is eye level with the lower half of Cox's body.

JD glances behind him, checking out his mentor's ass. He peers up making sure Dr. Cox doesn't see him doing this. He looks back at the window, quickly peering back to have a look at his penis.

JD blushes.

_Nice._

Getting back to the window, JD lifts it up allowing some crisp, cool air to flow through the bathroom. It already feels ten times better inside of there.

"Have a _nice_ view down there?"

Heat rises within JD's face, he glances up at his mentor who oddly seems a tad bit amused.

JD quickly rises to his feet feeling a huge surge of embarrassment coursing through him.

"W-what?"

The other man gives him a mischievous smile.

"You really are clueless aren't you Newbie?"

JD turns his back on him, not wanting Cox to see how red his face is.

"Clueless about what? If it's about the Janitor, I SWEAR on Rowdy that he really is trying to kill me."

Dr. Cox shook his head.

"I wasn't talking about that fucked up Janitor. I was talking about us."

If JD wasn't confused earlier, he is now. He spins around, catching his eyes.

"What about us? You are my mentor no matter what you say. I will not take no for an answer."

A sigh escapes through Cox's lips.

"No you idiot. I wasn't talking about that. I told you I was talking about us. Are YOU trying to tell ME that you haven't noticed what has going on between us for the past, ohh I don't know FOUR years?"

JD was speechless, he didn't know what to say. He was stunned like a deer caught in the headlights. He didn't realize that Dr. Cox meant all of the flirting that has been inconspicuously going between the two of them. Was it that obvious?

"Umm…D-do you mean the way we have been acting toward one another? The----"

JD was actually afraid to utter that one single word in front of his mentor, Dr. Cox that assumed the two of them were _almost _involved.

"---flirting?"

There is was, he had said it. JD had said the one word he had wanted to bring to Cox's attention since his first year working at Sacred Heart. His heart felt like it was trying to leap out of his chest, he had no idea what to say next.

Dr. Cox merely nodded.

"It appears that you have some sense within that brain of yours after all."

All in one motion, Dr. Cox pushes JD up against the door grabbing a handful of his wet hair. Cox roughly kisses JD on the lips, his hard-on digging into the side of JD's thigh. Surprised, JD kisses back forcing his tongue within his mentor's moist mouth.

JD's hand makes its way to Dr. Cox's back, caressing it slowly before squeezing a large section of it. A low moan escapes the older man's lips. They continue to kiss until JD decides on a better plan.

He breaks the kiss, staring into his mentor's blue eyes. JD slowly lowers himself until he is before the older man's rock hard cock. Two hands wrap around either side of Dr. Cox's waist as JD balances himself.

JD takes the full length of his penis inside of his mouth. Cox moans in pleasure. JD starts slowly sucking, teasing the other man. Dr. Cox grabs a handful of JD's hair and pulls hard. He doesn't like to be teased too much.

JD sucks harder and faster, feeling his own erection grow. His hair is pulled harder, indicating for him to pick up the pace. JD obeys, upping his speed. Dr. Cox doesn't wait any longer, he starts to thrust into his mouth. He delivers two swift thrusts before he hears JD cry out in pain.

Cox holds back a little bit not wanting to kill him in the process. He soon finds one of JD's hands gently massaging his balls. He moans louder, thrusting harder. JD's lips wrap around the head of his penis, sucking and licking with all of his might.

JD could've sworn he felt some of his hair being ripped out, but he didn't care. Cox lets out a loud moan before filling JD's mouth with cum. He lets go of his waist, swallowing it down. Cox is panting and sweating more then he was earlier, he backs off him sitting his bare ass on a side of the sink.

JD collapses onto the floor, his own erection poking through his pants.

Dr. Cox sighs.

"Damnit Newbie, how in the blue hell do you still have a hard-on? I moaned enough for the both of us."

JD shakes his head.

"Sometimes it takes me a little more to get off…"

JD pulls down his scrubs, revealing his rock hard cock. He quickly begins masturbating, trying to finish himself off quickly. Dr. Cox hops off the sink and sits down right before him. He grabs his cock, helping him get the job down. One strong hand pushes JD against the white door so he can relax during his hand job.

It only takes Dr. Cox two swift jerks to have JD moaning and going over the edge. JD breathes heavily, while his cum shoots all over Cox's torso and hand. Cox reaches over, grabbed a washrag and began to clean the two of them off. After he cleans them up, he throws the towel and gives him a big, forceful kiss.

"Perry, that was great…"

JD returns his kiss, trying to stand up. Cox gets to his feet as well, peering deeply into the younger man's eyes.

Dr. Cox shakes his head.

"I can't believe I waited so long to do that. Damn, what in the hell was I thinking?"

JD smiles at him.

"You were waiting for me."

They both smile, kissing one another.

Cox lifts up the window right above the sink that leads into another hallway.

"We have got to get out of here Newbie. It feels like a fucking sauna."

They both peer out of the window with grim faces.

JD stares in horror uttering the only thing he can think of.

"Ohh shit…Now he's trying to kill BOTH of us!!"

The Janitor is waiting right outside of the window, glancing in at them ready to attack.

JD roars out.

"What in the hell are you doing you damn giant!?"

The Janitor laughs, rising up his mop toward the window.

"What am I doing? I should be asking the two of you the same question."

JD gulps.

_Uhh ohh…_

The Janitor acts quickly as he begins to seal off the window with rubber cement. He applies it quickly, trying to make Dr. Cox and JD smother within the steamy, secret bathroom.

Dr. Cox grabs JD by the hand.

"Hold on tight Newbie, we're escaping."

The door comes crashing down in the hallway in a splintery heap. Cox rammed the two of them through the door with all of his might. The Janitor looks over alarmed, he rushes toward them this time not with the floor waxer, but with a blowtorch. The Janitor really has gone insane.

JD echoes out.

"I told everyone here I wasn't lying!"

The two men run down the hallway trying to avoid being burned to death by the Janitor.

Cox's naked body is jogging down the hallway in search of an empty room of some sort.

"You weren't fucking kidding!"

The three of them race down the hallway, down a few flights of stairs, and into an elevator. Janitor missed them by a second as the elevator doors caught the blast of the hot, molten fire.

* * *

Dr. John Dorian enters a nice little restaurant, in search of a table. He strolls through the joint, heading to the back. He skims the crowd, landing upon a familiar face. Dr. Perry Cox was sitting in a booth with Dr. Bob Kelso, enjoying a few beers and some burgers.

Perry glances over catching JD walking past them, he gives him a nod. JD smiles back at him, changing his direction to the booth right beside them.


End file.
